Chaos Wings
by jbh14
Summary: this is my first story and its a Ranma/Tenchi muyo crossover, please inform me of your opinions and whether i have listed this wrong. anyway on with the story. Ranma needs to get away and Tsunami decides to help. SPOILER, Ranma is Sasami
1. Chapter 1

**Chaos Wings**

Ranma woke up early as usual, donning her regular clothes; she made her way downstairs towards the kitchen, picking up Ryo-Ohki as she went. Placing Ryo-Ohki down in the kitchen, she then moved to making breakfast for everyone at Misaki household. As she began her daily routine, her mind drifted back over her life.

_The last seven hundred or so years have been nice_, she thought. Ranma or as she was known to others Sasami, smiled to herself. Escaping Nerima had been the best thing she had ever done. How she did it you might ask. Well after the battle with Saffron and the failed wedding, Ranma had met Tsunami; the goddess had used her powers to review Ranma's life and was not happy. Ranma's life was mostly child abuse or torture in her mind, so she offered Ranma a way out. Tsunami offered Ranma a new life on Jurai, in the past of course since she thought Ranma may be needed to help her chosen one when the time came.

Ranma's only conditions were that, one she could keep her memory's, two Tsunami would help her relearn all her previous skills, and three that that the Neko-Ken would be dealt with. Either by removing it or by helping Ranma control it.

Ranma had been surprised to find out that Tsunami had placed her in the royal family and even more surprised that she had an older sister as well as at some of the rules and traditions of Jurai. Like having two wives.

"You're up early" commented a voice from behind her. That same voice snapped Ranma from her trip down memory lane. Turning around she found Washu standing there, smiling as usual. But, Ranma knew Washu was also observing her, she knew the self proclaimed "Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe" too well.

Smiling her usual infectious smile, "Morning Washu-neechan"

"Good Morning Sasami", replied Washu. She studied the girl she knew as Sasami closely for a second, "I like your hair better like that" were her last words before disappearing into her lab, though not before saying "Good Morning" to Ryo-Ohki.

Ranma blinked in confusion at her words, checking her hair, she blinked again. Her hair was not it's in usual twin pigtails, but instead flowing freely down her back. If Washu hadn't mentioned it she probably wouldn't have noticed. She debated on whether to go back upstairs and change it or face the questions she was likely to get. The fact that breakfast still needed to be finished and that Washu would be craving Sasami's special morning Tea in the end decided it. She'd just leave it for today; to be honest she liked it better like this.

_2 Hours Later…_

The residents of the Masaki household filed into the living room for breakfast as usual; to see one of the oddest sites yet. Ayeka was glaring. Not that unusual, but she was glaring at Sasami. Which frankly considering whom Sasami was and in there minds at least could do no wrong, was strange indeed. Sasami for the most part was either blissfully unaware or, at least in Washu's opinion was purposely ignoring Ayeka. And was also making her more angry by doing so, plus she seemed to be enjoy herself to.

It was just too much for the Masaki residents, so they decided to just eat breakfast, well most of them did.

"You're hair looks great like that Sasami, you should wear it like that more often" commented Ryoko, having already worked out what Ayeka was angry about.

Ranma immediately smiled at Ryoko, "Thanks Ryoko-neechan". A frown crossed her face as she looked at Ayeka. "At least somebody likes it" she muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Confused looks crossed everyone's face as they turned to Ayeka for an explanation.

"It is customary on Jurai for members of the royal family to wear there hair in traditional styles" explained Ayeka.

"So you're angry with Sasami, because her hair isn't how it's supposed to look" asked Tenchi, feeling that he was starting to understand the problem.

"Why doesn't Sasami just change it" asked Ryoko.

Ranma let out a sigh; she seemed slightly depressed, which was the exact opposite of her usual cheery mood. Ryo-Ohki, who was currently sitting on Ranma's shoulder, nuzzled the blue-haired girls face as a show of support. Ranma stroked Ryo-Ohki in that oh so special spot to say thank you.

Washu coughed to get everyone's attention, receiving a grateful smile from Ranma. Nodding her head in the red-eyed princess's direction, she turned her attention back to everyone. "I think Sasami prefers her hair the way it is …" Started Washu, but was cut off by Ayeka.

"But it isn't proper for a princess of Jurai to ..." Shouted Ayeka only to be cut off by her, now angry, sister.

"SHUT UP" Snapped Ranma, her usual calm mask having been shattered for once, by her sister's stupidity. "I'm tired of people telling me what I can or can't do" Everyone was too shocked for words. To see the usually calm and collect Sasami so angry scared them.

"But …" started Ayeka, only to be once again cut off by her little sister.

"No Ayeka" Ranma wasn't shouting anymore, but it was obvious she was still very angry. Her tone of voice lacked its usual cheery demeanour, and instead was mind-numbly cold. "We are not on Jurai anymore Ayeka; the sooner you get you're head out of the clouds and realize that the better" Her piece said Ranma ran out of the room, followed closely by Ryo-Ohki. Everyone else remained frozen in place.

It had been several minutes before everyone could move again and even longer before they realized Sasami and Ryo-Ohki had left. Washu sighed as she walked towards her lab. She had often fought that they all pushed Sasami too hard, but she never thought in her wildest dreams that Sasami would snap like that.

_I should of known, should have done something_, she thought bitterly. The reason she helped Sasami so often with chores was prevent something like this from happening. And also; because only she and surprisingly enough Ryoko; helped Sasami most of the time. That's not to say the others didn't help, but she really doubted it took a whole day to sweep the steps to the shrine. Most of there time seemed to be spent arguing and blowing things up. And who did all the repairs. Sasami; apart from that one time when Mihoshi destroyed the whole house; then Washu had rebuilt the house.

Stepping into her lab, she began to search for Sasami using her tracking system. Since it would take several minutes before the program was finished she decided to relax. Unfortunately her worry for Sasami prevented her from fully relaxing.

_Meanwhile…_

Ranma sat in Funaho's large and ancient branches, whilst stroking Ryo-Ohki. She smiled slightly at the little cabbit, always trying to comfort her. Ryo-Ohki looked up at Ranma worriedly, her friend was upset and she wasn't sure how to help the second princess of Jurai.

Ranma allowed herself to relax in Funaho's branches; the ancestral tree had always been able to calm her, to ease away her troubles, even if only for a little while. She remained that way for several minutes. Just her, Ryo-Ohki and Funaho, peace and quiet. Sighing to herself, she made herself think about the others. She wasn't really angry with them. But, she was upset with Ayeka for shouting at Washu, who Ranma thought of like an older sister. And also, for trying to enforce some of Jurai's more foolish traditions.

"Yen for your thoughts" asked a familiar voice, very familiar.

Ranma turned her head to see Washu standing there, both amused and worried. Ranma stared at her for a wile, her pink-red eyes bore into the redheaded scientist. Washu fidgeted uncomfortably under Ranma's gaze. To be honest her computer hadn't been able to detect Sasami or Ryo-Ohki; it was only because one of her cameras at the time had been facing the ancient Masaki tree; that she had seen her.

"Why are they so foolish Washu" asked Ranma, her voice was quite yet firm.

Washu winced slightly from the lack of the "neechan" at the end of her name. She was also surprised by Ranma's tone. _She seems tired_, thought Washu, worriedly.

"Because there too young to understand" answered Washu

"And what am I" asked Ranma.

Washu was confused by the question, but answered anyway.

"You're Sasami Masaki Jurai; second princess of Jurai; younger sister to Ayeka and Yosho Masaki Jurai; the daughter of King Azusa and Queen Misaki Jurai" smiled Washu, "You're also my adopted little sister". Her piece said Washu turned to Ranma wondering what she'd do next. But, what the blue-haired girl did next completely surprised her.

She Jumped.

Ranma jumped down from the tree, Ryo-Ohki in her arms and landed perfectly on the ground, as if she had been there all along. Washu for the first time in at least 5 millennia gaped at what she just saw.

"H-How" Washu managed to ask and regain some of her former composure.

"Unlike my sister I don't sit around being pampered all day" explained Ranma, scowling slightly at the mention of her sister.

Washu, now mostly recovered, decided to ask something, "Did you train with Lady Seto", _it would certainly explain a lot_, thought Washu. Lady Seto was Sasami and Ayeka's grandmother; who unlike Ayeka enjoyed hand to hand combat. If she had trained Sasami it would explain how the girl had just performed that jump or how Sasami was so graceful when she did everything. It would also explain Sasami's mischievous nature, which although she rarely showed, was definitely there.

"Yes", replied Ranma, a very un-Sasami grin spread over her features and it unnerved Washu a lot. The blue haired princess then started moving back towards the house, only to stop dead, a frown gracing her face.

"What's wrong", asked Washu, by now she had recovered completely. More importantly her opinion of Sasami had just risen even higher.

"There here", muttered Ranma.

"Who" asked Washu, wondering who could depress the young princess so much?

"People from my past, people I wanted to forget", answered Ranma, her voice was deadly calm. Washu tilted her head in confusion.

_Meanwhile …_

Funaho glared at the people in front of her. The people in front of her consisted of the Nerima wrecking crew, Nodoka Saotome and Kasumi Tendo. Funaho, Misaki and Azusa had all come to earth just to visit, nothing special, just to visit family and friends. However then these people, the Nerima wrecking crew more than Nodoka or Kasumi, had barged in looking for someone named Ranma. She had forgiven them, until Nodoka had started crying. It seemed Ranma was Nodoka's child and she blamed herself for his disappearance; also she had told Nodoka that wasn't true, after all she couldn't see such a gentle woman as a bad person. But then Nodoka had told her about the training trip, about the Neko-Ken and Jusenkyo. So the residents of the shrine, plus Funaho, Misaki and Azusa were all very pissed of with a certain panda.


	2. Chapter 2

Jbh14: Hi hopefully this update will be alright to prove I haven't given up on this story. Anyway onward with the Story!

**Chaos Wings – Chapter 2**

Washu watched in worry as the second princess of Jurai took long strides towards the house, muttering some rather colourful profanity. Sasami had been like this ever since someone or something had arrived at the shrine…

_Flashback_

_The blue haired princess then started moving back towards the house, only to stop dead, a frown gracing her face._

"_What's wrong", asked Washu, by now she had recovered completely. More importantly her opinion of Sasami had just risen even higher._

"_There here", muttered Ranma._

"_Who" asked Washu, wondering who could depress the young princess so much?_

"_People from my past, people I wanted to forget", answered Ranma, her voice was deadly calm. Washu tilted her head in confusion._

_End Flashback…_

And so far Washu had been unable find out what exactly was wrong, although she had used her computer to scan for anything dangerous, but apart from some new ginni-err humans with very high life energy readings; she couldn't find anything that could put her friend in such a state.

Ranma swore again, she couldn't believe after all this time they had found her. And not just found her, but found her family, if they were harmed well lets just say her anger would make Saffron's flames look like cheap birthday candles.

Feeling a hand slip inside her own she turned to find Washu looking at her in concern. Ranma let out a sigh and tried to re-establish her self-control that one only developed from not only living in Nerima, but surviving it. Some thought that little Sasami was oblivious but in truth she just had experience and knew that panicking did nothing and she had developed seven hundred years worth of patience and tact. Ranma let a small smile pass her guarded expression and set of at a relatively slower pace to the house.

Seeing the princess in a better mood Washu decided to try again, "what's got you in such a state?"

"Those people in there are my past Washu-neechan, they destroyed me once so long ago" Ranma replied, tilting her head to side in thought she added, "Relatively"

"Relatively?" asked Washu, for once completely confused. As far as she knew those people were human, just with some high life energy and Sasami had lived on Jurai before coming here; so how did she know them.

"Yes, from before I…" Ranma clearly was struggling with her next words, and was surprised when Washu's hand still clenched tightly with her own gave her hand a squeeze. Looking up at the women she thought of as a sister, give her a reassuring smile.

"Sasami" began Washu gently, "there is absolutely nothing you could possibly tell me that could make me hate you" assured Washu, having already worked out the reason for the young girl's internal strife.

Ranma graced her with a grateful smile and once again resumed her walk back towards the house; Washu hot on her heels.

"Those people know me as someone else, someone they want to use and control" explained Ranma, a frown on face.

"Someone else?" asked Washu, _I seem to be doing that a lot today_, she mused. It was obvious the person they wanted to control was Sasami and that she clearly didn't want that. _And they know Sasami by another name, a human name from they way she's acting._

"Yeah, they think they have the right to tell me what to do and how to live my life" explained Ranma, patiently. She stopped outside the house and tilted her head to the side sadly. "The worst part is they used to be my family" her shoulders slumped, although it was more relief if anything else. Ranma had kept her past secret for so long it was nice to be able to tell someone else.

Washu eyes widened in surprise, she had been expecting enemies or ex-friends not family. _No wonder she blew up at Ayeka this morning, it must remind her of them, but who are they? How can they be related?_ Watching her little sister's shoulders slump she realised Sasami had wanted to tell someone her secret for a long time.

"Well time to face the music I suppose" said Ranma, calmly; affectively breaking Washu from her previous train of thought. Washu was surprised to see Sasami so calm, if there roles were reversed then Washu was pretty sure she'd be shaking in her boots right about now. What she was not aware of was that Ranma was currently lightly dipping into the soul of ice; had she not she would be very far away from calm right now.

Ranma stepped forward and opened the sliding door of the Masaki household and stepped into absolute chaos.

Well not quite.

The room was just as she had left it. All the fixtures and fittings were in place as they should have been. The only thing out of place was the number of people in the room. First there were the usual members of the Masaki household, and then there were her parents. Her father Azusa, Her mother Misaki, Her Aunt/Co-mother Funaho, but she already knew they were here she had felt them arrive earlier.

The other occupants of the room were mostly unwelcome though. There were the amazons, consisting of Elder Cologne, Her granddaughter Shampoo and Shampoo's stalker slash friend Mouse.

Next was the Tendo family, which contained Soun, Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi. And not to mention her former family the Saotomes, Genma the husband, Nodoka the wife; who on closer inspection appeared to have been crying. After that throw in her friend turned rival Ryouga and childhood friend turned fiancée Ukyo and it was absolute chaos. She gratefully noted the fact the Kunos and Happosai weren't here.

Forcing a smile onto her face she asked "Who are all these people?" trying to feign confusion. Not that it did much good.

Cologne stepped forward "You didn't think you could get away so easily did you Son-in-law" grinned Cologne.

The rest of the nerimians and her own family stared at her in shock, apart from Washu and Kasumi.

"WHAT!" echoed through the house, and Ranma just knew before this is over she would end up hurting at least one of them. _Hopefully Genma_, Ranma thought evilly.

Jbh14: The next chapter will include Ranma revealing more of her past to her new family. And the some of her old family (Genma and Soun) will try to force her back to her old life.

For those of you who think this chapter should be longer that's up to you, but don't go putting it in reviews because it will just serve to annoy me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Cologne stepped forward "You didn't think you could get away so easily did you Son-in-law" grinned Cologne._

_The rest of the nerimians and her own family stared at her in shock, apart from Washu and Kasumi. _

"_WHAT!" echoed through the house, and Ranma just knew before this is over she would end up hurting at least one of them. Hopefully Genma, Ranma thought evilly._

**Chaos Wings**

**CH3**

They were all staring at me after Cologne's little announcement, mostly probably in shock which was a good thing, because it made them easier to read. Cologne obviously wasn't too fazed, since she had been the one to drop the bombshell as it were, or maybe she had simply had time to work over her shock and disbelief already. You could never know with that woman.

Most of my former family were staring at me with the same shock slash betrayed looks that made me want to laugh. Betrayed? What right did they have after everything they'd done to believe I owed them anything? I certainly did not feel the urge to apologise or explain myself to them.

However, there were a few exceptions. Kasumi didn't seem as much shocked as she was happy. Apparently the joy of the return of her surrogate brother/sister far outweighed any problems she had with my appearance or personality so far. Not that I really expected any since I had modelled myself quite heavily on Kasumi. It wasn't like I had tried to be her or anything, but I did realise that my previous behaviour when I was Ranma had been rude and immature; when Tsunami had given me my second life as Sasami I had tried very hard to be more responsible and caring like Kasumi. It hadn't been all that difficult to change when I had such a caring family helping me even if they were unaware of it.

Nodoka looked shocked and… hopeful. Yes definitely hopeful. My former mother didn't seem to have any real problems with my appearance, she seemed just happy to know I was alive and well. I wondered what she had to be hopeful about, if she was hopeful that I would forgive her, then there was no need; because I had done so centuries ago. Nodoka was a victim of circumstance, plain and simple. Genma was the one to blame for the scars I carried, not her.

Speaking of my former father, he looked outraged that his precious son was a girl, I doubt he'll accept the fact I'm female for good. He will no doubt insist on looking for a _cure_. Well that was tough, I had no intention in forgiving him for the hell he put me through and I'm definitely not going to become the scapegoat for his problems again. The first thing out of his mouth will probably be something to do with marrying Akane to appease family honour.

Akane looked like she was struggling between anger and relief; perhaps there were still some feelings for me after all. Regardless it mattered little as any feelings I may have once had for her had been washed away by her violent temper. A violent maniac indeed hmm… despite this I was willing to forgive her, seven hundred years is plenty of time to do a lot of thinking and I understand she wanted the engagement as much as I did, i.e. not at all. I also understand that she simply couldn't deal with the stress placed on us by our fathers like I can.

I shook my head slightly in exasperation; I really don't need this shit.

_Language Ranma-Chan, what would your mothers think? _

_You shut up_ Was my reply to Tsunami's mental teasing, clearly I had been spending too much time with Ryoko lately.

Back to normal view…

Ranma shook her head fondly and headed into the kitchen to make Tea for everyone. Kasumi seeing as everyone seemed to be thinking over what they had just heard, quietly snuck into the kitchen to talk to her little sister.

She briefly stopped to admire the kitchen; her own kitchen at home was well kept by her, but continuous exposure to Akane's cooking was not really conductive for the quality of the Kitchen appliances. It wasn't that Akane didn't try, it was just she believed that as a girl she should be a natural in the kitchen. The fact all the other fiancées could cook didn't really help her little sister's self-esteem.

Turning back to the only other occupant of the room, she asked "Would you like a hand Ranma-kun?"

"If it wouldn't be a bother Kasumi-neechan then I'd really appreciate it" smiled the blue haired girl. Blue… Kasumi wondered where that colour had come from, Ranma's female forms fire engine red had been shocking enough, but her new blue hair was truly beautiful. "Oh and you can call me Ranma-Chan or Sasami-Chan if you like, no boys here after all" the young girl giggled which caused Kasumi to look at her in bemusement.

Smiling Kasumi got to work in helping Ranma_-Chan_ with making the Tea for everyone. The two worked together in content silence, both happy to see the other and yet no words were needed to express that happiness. Eventually Ranma was the one to break the silence.

"How have they been treating you Kasumi-neechan?"

"You don't need to worry about me Ranma-Chan, I'm fine"

"The truth Kasumi-neechan or I will resort to drastic measures"

It was amazing how easily Ranma managed to go from cute little sister to overprotective big sister in a matter of seconds. Kasumi had no doubt the younger looking girl would make good on her _threat_. Still…

"Just what are these drastic measures Ranma-Chan?"

"Simple really Kasumi-neechan, I just happen to know all of your ticklish points and a certain pressure point that makes them even more ticklish" the evil grin on the chibi-princess's face was truly terrifying. Kasumi gasped "_Oh my!_" that was a horrible torture technique.

"Things have been bad since you left Ranma-Chan, _very_ bad" Kasumi looked at her hands to find them shaking. Ranma seeing this quickly took the older girls arm and guided her to one of the seats at the table. Ryo-ohki jumped of the princess's shoulder and into the oldest Tendo daughter's lap. Kasumi smiled and petted the cute little cabbit, much to Ryo-ohki's and Ranma's delight. The blue-haired girl went back over to where the tea was being prepared.

"The fights started up again, worse then before, the Hentai squad too. Nabiki is working flat out to try and pay for damages and keep the dojo afloat. Auntie Nodoka helps out when she can, even though she really doesn't have to. Akane's anger if anything has gotten worse, she put someone in the hospital last week and if weren't for Nabiki she would probably be in a centre" Kasumi sniffled and dabbed at her eyes, causing Ranma to look at her over her shoulder in concern. The brunette tried to smile, but failed, her long sought after control over herself was crumbling. Ranma kneeled down in front of her and took Kasumi's hands in hers, giving them a gentle squeeze and received a grateful look in return.

"The fathers aren't doing anything but spending money on sake and preaching about how dishonourable you are" Kasumi's expression became one of genuine anger and all Ranma could do was hold her hand, as much as she hated it, Kasumi needed to let this out. "They call you honourless, a shame to the family, they have no right! You've done more for this family then anyone should ever have to do, but they don't see that, they just see there horrible plans going down the drain. Akane was finally starting to deal with her anger and they stuffed that up! If anything she's worse then before. Nabiki used to be so cold, but you helped melt the ice around her and she was so happy. You helped me too, I used to be so empty, but you made me feel so alive and free again!"

Ranma pulled Kasumi into a hug and the older women collapsed into her embrace, crying fully.

"I'm sorry Kasumi, I had no idea it would get so bad, but I couldn't handle it anymore. I was at my breaking point, the fights, the fathers, the commitments. The curse became minor compared to all that, infact it made it much easier for me to get some time alone. When I was offered a way out, I knew that I had to take it" Ranma hoped more then she ever had that Kasumi would forgive her, she wasn't sure what she would do if she didn't.

Kasumi shook her head and pulled back so she was looking the smaller girl in the eyes. Ruby red met chocolate brown and Kasumi was amazed at the foreign eyes that yet at the same time were so familiar. There was something else too. They were like Elder Cologne's and Grandfather Happosai's; they were old, so very old.

"You made the right decision Ranma, I don't know what exactly that decision was, but I can see how much happier you are and I could never hold your happiness against you" Ranma beamed up at her; "Although should I be worried you seem to be emulating me in this life" The blue-haired girl blushed.

Kasumi blinked suddenly "Ranma-Chan?"

"Hmm…"

"Weren't we supposed to be making tea?"

Ranma grinned up at her, "Yes, but I gave up after I tossed the third cold pot Kasumi-neechan" The brunette blushed in embarrassment.

With that the two shared another hug and set to work making the fourth and hopefully last pot of tea they would make today. Once again that comfortable silence descended on the pair, but the two hardly noticed. Ranma had regained her beloved older sister and was happy at least one person who knew her as Ranma, especially Kasumi, was with her again. Kasumi was in a similar state, glad her youngest sibling was back and that she had finally been able to let her heart out to someone who truly understood and cared.

Once the tea was ready the two together carried it through to next door to find everyone in complete silence. The two factions, The Masaki family and The Nerima Wrecking crew plus friends were on opposite sides of the table glaring quite heatedly at the other. Twitching slightly Ranma made her way over and started serving tea to the Masaki family whilst Kasumi served her own. When she got to the end of the table where conveniently Washu was sat, she leaned in slightly and whispered to the red-head.

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything of course"

"Why do I even bother asking?"

"You know me"

"Yeah one big snoop"

"Hey!" Scientist and Princess dissolved into giggles, which caused everyone to turn to look at them. Those closest enough to listen in were chuckling also.

With a smile Ranma took her seat between Washu and Ryoko and opposite Nodoka. The seating arrangement surprised Ranma, Washu tended to sit next to her, but Ryoko would normally be sitting next to (or on) Tenchi. Nodoka was a pleasant face at least, smiling happily at her, but there was fear in those eyes as well; the fear of losing her child for a second time.

"Ranma…"

The second princess of Jurai turned to Akane who was looking rather annoyed. _Probably upset I'm not tripping over my own feet to apologise_, thought Ranma amusingly. It was amusing because after so long she and Tsunami could now look back on most of Ranma's life with humour. Key word _most_ as there was still quite a few things Tsunami would like a _word_ with Genma about.

"Daughter…" She shifted her attention to her father Azusa. "How do these people know you and why do they insist on calling you by that Terran name?"

Everyone turned to Ranma hoping for an answer that would favour them. The NWC were hoping for Ranma to tell them she was going with them whist the Masaki family were hoping for Sasami to tell them she didn't know them and that they were wrong.

Ranma sighed and took a sip of her tea. "These people know me because once upon a time I went by the name Ranma Saotome and they were my family and friends-

"Yes, did you hear that Tendo, the boy sees the truth" cheered Genma as he hugged Soun in a manly embrace.

"That I did Saotome now he can marry Akane and join the schools"

"_Enough_"

Genma and Soun both moved faster then anyone was expecting suddenly crouching in front of Ranma, pleading for forgiveness. Ranma's aura was clearly visible and was a deep blue with streaks of white and flecks of red. Ranma had a very Ryoko-ish smirk on her face.

"I really hope you didn't just say join the schools Mr Tendo or otherwise I'm afraid were going to disagree and it wont be pretty" How despite being the smallest in the room excluding Cologne, Ranma managed to be so absolutely terrifying was anyone's guess. "Now then may I please continue…?"

The two idiots nodded there heads quickly and retook their seats whilst looking at the small girl with genuine fear. They hadn't felt an aura that terrifying since their days with (shudder) the Master.

Ryoko leaned in and whispered "Nicely done"

Ranma smiled, but didn't reply and instead turned her attention back to her story. "Right as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I was Ranma Saotome once; I did not have the best of childhoods. Pops AKA Genma thought it necessary to remove me from mother because he thought she would make me soft and left behind a contract that stated if I didn't fulfil the criteria of said contract then Pops and I would commit Seppaku, the sad part is I was four and he told me it was finger painting"

Tenchi gasped in horror, causing the others to look at him in confusion.

"Sasami what's Seppaku?" asked Mihoshi, curiously.

Ranma gave a cold smile, "Ritualistic Suicide"

"WHAT!" screamed almost all the members of the Masaki family.

"Yes, but that was not the worst by far. At the age of six he subjected me to the Neko-ken, a technique that is basically suicide and creates a mindless berserker who believes they are a cat and will kill anything in their path. To teach this technique you take the trainee rap them in fish and throw them into a pit of starving cats. You do this repeatedly until the trainee either snaps or dies"

Ranma felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see it was Washu.

"I take it you were one of the ones who snapped" stated Washu, her voice was oddly subdued. It lacked the usual curiosity and excitement that Washu felt when discovering something new.

"Yeah, luckily this little old lady found me and brought me out of it, but unfortunately I was left with a terrible fear of cats and would revert to the Neko-ken if I felt enough fear" Ranma explained, sadly.

"Anyway after that there were quite a few other interesting exercises before we make it to Jusenkyo. The springs of Sorrow or curse valley, if you fall into one of the springs you become cursed. When splashed with cold water you would take on the form of whatever drowned in that spring, when hit with hot water you would revert to your base form until splashed with cold water again" Her smile became slightly fixed, "I fell into the spring of drowned girl"

"Lucky you're a girl anyway, right Sasami?" chirped Mihoshi, cheerfully. The rest of the Masaki family didn't know why but a sudden sinking feeling had appeared in there guts. Genma, Soun and Akane looked quite smug, thinking now Ranma would have to come back.

"Actually I became cursed Mihoshi"

Washu's eyes widened as the pieces suddenly clicked into place. "You were a boy, weren't you?"

"Yes Washu I was" admitted Ranma, her voice completely hollow and empty.

"Its fine, your still Sasami to us" said Ryoko, pulling the surprised princess into a one-armed hug. Ranma looked around hopefully, could they accept her for who she was?

"No problems here" said Tenchi, giving her a kind smile.

"You were a boy! That's so cool!" cheered Mihoshi.

Washu merely gave her an understanding smile whilst Yosho gave her a small nod and a kind smile. Ayeka seemed torn, but willing to try to understand. Her parents were the hardest to read, although Misaki winked at her. Ryo-ohki nuzzled her hand affectionately, causing her to smile at the cabbit; clearly Ryo-ohki wasn't bothered at all, Sasami was Sasami and that was all that mattered.

Taking another sip of her tea, she forced herself to continue. "After Jusenkyo we went to Nerima, Japan and stayed with Pop's old friends the Tendos. I lived there for two years with fights of one sort or another happening every day and almost always they were things to do with Pops that I got lumbered with. Eventually I accidentally came into to contact with Tsunami who thought I deserved a better life" Ranma smiled in remembrance of Tsunami's help.

"Who's Tsunami, she better not be another floozy?" growled Akane, her hands twitching for her mallet.

You could feel the temperature of the room became positively artic despite the sun being out in full.

"Tsunami is the Goddess of Jurai and one of the three Supreme Goddess's" answered Ranma, sipping at her tea with surprising calm. "Tsunami allowed me to be reincarnated as Sasami and I'm forever grateful to her"

Nabiki seemed to get the idea of just what Ranma was trying to convey, because she poked Akane quite hard and gestured for her to shut up.

"Now then any questions?" asked Ranma cheerfully which to those who knew her was clearly fake.

"Um Ranchan aren't you forgetting something important?" asked Ukyo, speaking for the first time since she had been here. Ranma tilted her head in confusion. "The fact you have like fifty fiancées!"

"Oh! I knew I forgot something!" exclaimed Ranma.

"WHAT!"


End file.
